Return of the Earth Princess
by chaoss child
Summary: Beryl was Manipulated into attacking the Moon Kingdom? Beryl had a son and a daughter? whats Ranma gotta do with this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dear readers of fanfiction I invite you to listen to my tale all though none of these characters belong to me but to others of far greater stature and wealth. I hope to open your mind's eye to places, people, and things that you may have never seen before so with out further adieu this old withering storyteller presents:

**Return of the Earth Princess**

**Prologue**

In a void of darkness a woman sits on a throne of obsidian stone she is dressed in a green evening gown. Her eyes are blood red; her hair is almost as black as the throne she is sitting on. All around her is a thick fog the woman watches as different images are shown reflected in the fogs misty folds most of the images show the daily life in a beautiful city with a palace of gold and marble. The woman would snarl at these images and curse at the queen who lived in this palace.

The fog also showed images of another beautiful city, this city had a palace that was pure white just like the city it was in, but it also had towers made of crystal that shone bright when the sun hit them. As the sun's light touched the crystal they would cast a multitude of colors across the sky. When the fog showed these images the woman would frown then go back to cursing at the queen in the palace of marble and gold when it would once again appear in the fog.

The fog showed many images besides these two beautiful cities and the woman would smile at what they showed like the one she was watching now it showed a young woman with fire red hair yelling at the queen of the gold and marble palace.

"So that bitch Beryl is having family issues good this can work to my advantage."

"Malacite you are summoned." the woman stated to the void surrounding her.

A man with silver hair wearing a pair of black pants and a shirt appears in front of the woman he has a Broadsword strapped to his back.

"You have summoned me Queen Metallia." Malacite asks kneeling in front his queen.

"Yes how goes the plan to destroy the alliance between the Queen of Earth and the Queen of the Moon."

"It goes well my queen we have already bent Queen Beryl's royal guard to our will, and have sown doubt of her loyalty among the people of the Moon Kingdom. The two kingdoms destruction is eminent my queen"

"Good I want you to implement the final part of our plan tonight by sunrise tomorrow I want our little play to come to a end" Metallia says dismissing Malacite who disappears in a pillar of flame.

After Malacite's flashy exit Metallia leans back in her throne and watches as the image she was just watching follows the young woman as she storms out of the room and away from Beryl who has her hand up and calling out to the young woman. 'Don't worry Beryl you'll see your daughter soon yes soon' Metallia lets out a maniacal laugh as her thoughts turn to what she has set in motion.

At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto Gasps in shock as the image of the Moon Kingdom she is watching fades and is replaced by the image of Queen Serenity lying dead on a pillar in the ruins of what was once the Moon Palace. Hoping to stop the death of her queen she starts looking for the events that would cause such a thing to happen.

Meanwhile in Atlantis the capitol city of Earth a young woman with fire red hair walks through the Royal Market Place just outside the walls of the palace. She had on a set of black baggy pants and an equally baggy black shirt. Around her the girl listened to all the different merchants sell their wares, as she tries to calm down from the argument she just had with her mother.

'Damn her engaging me to that perverted prince from Juuri. I don't understand how he could have become such a pervert either. He was a nice guy when we where kids. Yet now I have my mother tell me I am to have his sister as a co-wife give me a break he must be a pervert wanting to marry his own sister.

Hell I can't believe my mom is even letting this happen ever since father died and the moon kingdom started calling Hiryu Endymion I swear she's lost it. Now she's been forcing more tutors at me trying to get me to act like her 'Proper Princess' bleeeeh I hate that shit I'd rather be practicing martial arts with the palace defense instructors that father hired. Now they knew how to teach.

"Fish get your freshly caught fish we have a sale on fresh flounder today Princess would you like some" a fishmonger asked her as she walked by breaking her out of her internal rant.

"No not today Roger how is your family?" The princess asked stopping to talk with her friend.

"Oh they're fine how are things going with yours, your mothers still trying to get you to act like a proper princess?"

"Yeah I don't know why. 'Sigh' It isn't like anyone's gonna care how I act besides I like learning how to fight I mean come on I can't have people guarding me every where I go can I."

"That is true but she's probably just worried about you, besides if anything happened to you or your brother Hiryu ,or should I say Endymion, the queen would go through heaven and hell to get revenge"

"Yeah I guess. Oh and say Hiryu you now how my mother is about that "the princess says then looks down and starts shuffling her feet as she starts to feel a little bit of guilt about the argument she had with her mother.

"Hey cheer up, besides you better get going your bodyguards are on their way." Roger said motioning his head to the entrance of the market where four people stood looking around for someone.

The princess looked over at where the old fishmonger was motioning. "Thanks Roger I'll see you later" the princess then took off deeper into the market place never noticing a shadow that started following her at a distance.

At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto was frustrated she had just finished checking the Moon Kingdom for the source of the events that would lead to her queen's death but didn't find anything. "I can't believe this. What in the name of Hades could have caused this shit there are only a couple minor demon attacks going on and Uranus and Neptune have been dealing with those fairly well so what could cause this catastrophe and how do I stop it.

Hmmm I've heard rumors of Beryl gathering forces to invade, but every time I check on her she blocks me from viewing her. Even on the days she doesn't there is nothing I see that would even come close to verifying those claims. As it stands though I've checked everywhere else so I might as well check there too. With a sigh and a heavy heart Setsuna set her gaze on earth, hoping to find something to stop the massacre that would lead to trillions of deaths and leave all but one planet inhabitable.

As the princess ran deeper into the market a lone figure followed her waiting for the right moment to strike.

The figure smiled to it self as it noticed its prey begin to slow in a dark part of the royal market. Looking around the figure saw that no one was around to stop it from killing his prey; yes the time to strike had come.

The princess was having another internal rant as she ran from her bodyguards trying to find somewhere to relax for a bit with no interruptions. 'Alright I think I lost them. I know my royal guard are supposed to protect me and are my friends but I some times hate how they have to follow me around especially when I just want a moment of piece and quiet. Which I would never have with my royal guard around and most definitely not with how Yumi and her Husband are at times, Sheesh I mean just because they're married doesn't mean they can make out in public.'

The princess slows down and looks around at where she wound up while she was ranting to her self' I've Never seen this part of the market before I think I should head back toward the main street.

As she started to turn around and go back the way she had come from someone grabbed her from behind acting on instinct, given by training with the royal martial arts instructor Hiroshi and his wife Kumiko, she grabbed the hand that grabbed her and pushed it out away from her body and spun around kicking the person away from her.

The figure got to his feet and dusted his self off after the princess's kick sent him into a wall.

"Ah yes, you are a wild flower aren't you I will have fun deflowering you girl before I kill you." the figure said disappearing from where he was standing, and suddenly appeared a inch from her face and slammed his fist right in her gut doubling the poor girl over and knocking the breath from her lungs. "you must be wondering who I am right now aren't you Wench my name is Jadite I am one of queen Metallia's Generals. It's too bad I have to kill you for I would enjoy having you on your knees in front of me.

The princess got back to her feet. 'that punch hurt I doubt I can take too many off those I'm so glad my mother started training me in the use of my mana but will I be able to hit this guy with it I've seen Hiroshi throw those big balls of light he called ki around maybe I can do that but with mana instead of ki I haveta try or I doubt I'll be walking out of this alive' it was at first hard to gather the energy for the spell she was thinking about but as she drew in more energy it started to become easier. 'Ok almost got it almost got it there that should be enou...' Sadly she never got the chance to fire off here attack. The last thing the princess saw was a glint of light flash off the Moon kingdom crest before the knife that bore it slashed through her throat.

"Nephrite why did you do that, I was going to have some fun with her before I killed her." The figure said to another figure standing behind the dead princess. After gently lowering her body to the ground Nephrite replied to his companion" Jadite even though she is no longer our princess we should still treat her with respect. Plus you idiot she was about to erase your presence from the face of this planet or did you not sense the spell she was preparing to blast you with."

Jadite looked to the side for a moment avoiding Nephrites gaze

"I could have dodged it."

"Yes you probably could if pigs could fly with wings of steel." Nephrite said sarcastically flicking his hand that was still holding the knife downwards the knife lodges it self in the princess's dead heart "lets go before her friends show up." he tells Jadite before walking off a second later Jadite follows him. Behind the two men the dead princess's body glows briefly.

At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto watches as the two men walk off before collapsing to her knees crying.' I wasn't in time I couldn't stop it two beautiful kingdoms wiped out because of the death of one princess. Trillions of lives doomed or destroyed.' lost in her own thoughts Sailor Pluto didn't see the brief glow that surrounded the dead Princess of Earth.

Queen Beryl hurries past the different stalls in the royal market as the sun starts to set. Long shadows line the path to her destination. A messenger had arrived earlier while she was in a meeting with her advisors Sheela and Morgan. Her daughter had been found dead in an abandon part of the royal market. Now here she was running through the market hoping that it was not true, but some rumor and that her daughter was still alive. Beryl came to a quick stop when she saw a crowd blocking her path.

"MOVE, Let me Pass" Beryl called to the crowd.

When they heard her voice most of the crowd parted a young soldier stayed where she was.

"I'm sorry my Queen there was nothing we could do," she said bowing her head and stepping to the side to let Beryl pass. Queen Beryl Looked down at the still form of her daughter the dagger with the Moon Kingdom crest was still in her chest "my pride my joy my soul my daughter they will all be destroyed." The Queen of Earth says picking her daughters body up and hugging her. "Hear me Serenity tonight your rule ends "Beryl screams to the heavens her screams turn into sobs as the sun disappears over the horizon.

"Hahaha soon my plan will be complete and the universe will be mine "Queen Metallia Laughs, her General Malacite having told her the news of the Princess of Earth's death "Jadite, Nephrite I summon thee."

The two people appear silently

"Yes my queen." they reply simultaneously.

"What is the status of the Earth and Moon kingdoms with the news of the Earth Princess's death?"

"The Moon kingdom has no clue of the Earth Princess's death. We have convinced Queen Beryl to not let the Moon Kingdom have a chance to explain. She has decided to make an all out strike against the Moon Kingdom Later tonight. She doesn't even realize her Generals who created the plan of attack, us included, are actually working for you." Jadite tells Metallia

"Good what about the bombs." Metallia asks Nephrite

"The Planet destroyers we gave her are being sent out with groups of Youma disguised as soldiers"

"Very good return to your posts so you won't be missed" Metallia dismisses them.

At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto rises from her position 'well if I got to go I might as well go out in a bang' she decides summoning her Time stave she tries to open a portal after a few seconds of trying she realizes She's still stuck at the Gates of Time. Looking in to the gates Pluto watches in horror as her home planets atmosphere is destroyed in a broiling ball of flame the backlash of the event flashes across the link with her planet mercifully knocking her out.

"Damn what the hell hit me" Sailor Pluto mumbles getting up and looking through the gates what she sees brings the events of yesterday back to her mind with a vengeance. There Lying on a pillar was Queen Serenity grabbing her stave Pluto opens a portal to the moon and steps through.

'So this is what it feels like to die' Serenity thinks to herself before turning her thoughts to the battle she had Just fought 'They fell on us to quick my Senshi were picked off one by one as their planets ability to support life was destroyed sure we won but the cost, my god the cost, was too high the only surviving life was on earth we couldn't evacuate many but we did manage to evacuate some. My poor people almost all wiped out. Even m...m.. My daughter.' Serenity took a shallow breath as she thought about her daughter 'Well at least she will be safe. I sent her and her friends souls into the future. I just wish I could of seen my daughter get married and give me grandchildren Endymion Seemed like such a nice boy' Serenity's breath becomes even more shallow as her body starts shutting down 'Damn Metallia Murdering Beryl's daughter and using her to try and take over our kingdoms I hope you have a long and endless stay in that prison I made for you Bitch.'

Serenity is startled out of her thoughts as Setsuna her personal friend and advisor pops into being besides her.

"H..Hello...old...friend...I...fear..all...is..lost...p..please...promise...me...You'll...Watch...over...my...daughter...and...her... friends...p..promise." Setsuna looks down at her friend and Queen as her breathing becomes shallower by the second.

"I will my friend I promise" Setsuna says kneeling down next to Serenity. Tears come to Setsuna's eyes.

"Stay...me...don't...want...die...alone." Serenity gets out just before her lungs breathe their last breath.

Setsuna sat next to her queen crying till she couldn't cry anymore. Finally she got up and dug her queen a grave on a hill where you could get a very good look at the earth hanging in the night sky. When she was done Setsuna said a prayer and returned to the Gates of Time to await the rebirth of her queen's daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey how ya doing today okay I have done a new spelling and grammer check on this with word 2003 if ya see any errors ya want fixed tell me or just plain review all the grammer mistakes should be gone now though thanks for all the reviews you guys have given to this story so far I'm going through all the chapters right now and will be adding more to them. my prereader will be hearing from me real soon, anyway this is just the begining so keep reading and as always review pppppppllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ffhmmmm...ffhmmmmm fffhmm..wh.. wha..what who's there Oh its you Don't you know not to bother a old man when he's sleeping. Jeesh young whipper snappers these days I geuss you yongin's want to hear more of this old man's tale well alright then, but I do ask you to remember these characters belong to people of higher stature and much more wealth than this poor old man has in this big wide old lonesome world. Now quiet down and listen for the tale is about to begin...

**Chapter One**

Muchikawa Hospital lies on the border between the districts of Juuban and Fuurikan. Most people would say it was an ordinary hospital with ordinary doctors. You know what? They would probably be right except on one account. What account is that you may ask? Why Setsuna Meiou of course whom at this Moment is delivering a new life into the world.

"Alright Ikkuko I know your tired but I need you to push one more time" Setsuna tells the mother of her future queen. "Ready on the count of three push 1...2...3 push" Ikkuko gives out a scream of pain as she pushes. A moment later Setsuna cuts the umbilical cord and ties it. Holding the newborn baby upside down she gives it a smack on the bottom clearing any left over amniotic fluid out of its mouth the baby starts crying away. Taking the baby over to a near bye sink she washes it off and wraps it in a pink blanket before walking back over with it

"Congratulations Mrs. Tsukino Its a girl. What is her name" Setsuna asks after handing the baby over to its mother.

Ikkuko thinks for a moment looking at the little baby girl with blonde fuzz on her head

"I think Usagi" Ikkuko looks to her husband who gives a slight nod of his head, "Yes Usagi Tsukino"

Setsuna was about to find a place to open a portal to the Gates of Time, when a nurse ran up to her.

"Doctor Meiou a Pregnant woman was just rushed here in an ambulance they need you in delivery room three ASAP"

"Damn it I just got done with my twenty second delivery today. What about Doctor Kinomitsu."

"She's in delivery room two in the process of delivering Mrs. Kirosawa's baby."

"'Sigh' Alright I'll be right there. What's the patient's name?"

"Nodoka Saotome"

Setsuna ran into the clean room in delivery room three washed her hands and forearms before walking into the delivery room itself. When Setsuna got into the room she took note of the woman lying on the bed. She had Crimson red hair and brown eyes that held a lot of pain she was holding on to her husband's hand. He was screaming in pain because his hand was being slowly crushed by his wife's grip.

"How close are the contractions?" Setsuna asked one of the nurses

"They're about a Minute to two minutes apart."

"Ok let's get started."

Setsuna held the Saotome's baby in her arms. It was a beautiful baby girl she was about to give the baby girl to its mother when she got a vision of the future from the Gates of Time.

**Vision**

A man quietly sneaks into the Maternity ward wearing a dirty white gi and white bandana tied around his face. Checking to make sure no one is around he sneaks over to a crib with the name Ranko Saotome on it.

"I have no daughter," the man says simply lifting the baby up. The baby in his arms starts crying.

"Hey what are you doing with that baby?" a nurse yells running toward the man. The man just snorts

"Girls are weak," he states simply twisting the baby's head sharply killing it. The man then pulls out a handkerchief and disappears.

**End vision**

Setsuna pales and looks down at the girl in her arms.

'No I will not allow it.'

Quickly muttering a spell, to low for any one to hear, she changes the baby girl into a baby boy.

'There she should be safe now'

Setsuna hands the baby over to his mother.

"Congratulations Mrs. Saotome Its a boy. What is his name?"

"I was hoping for a girl so I only picked out girl names hmmm let me think I really liked Ranko. No wild orchid will not do for a boy, so how about Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

"Ah Wild horse an excellent choice Mrs. Saotome."

Setsuna turned around and walked out the room to start paperwork and also make two birth certificates one for Saotome Ranma, and one for Saotome Ranko. As Setsuna leaves the room she doesn't notice the slight glow that surrounds her or the figure watching her from the corner of the delivery room.

'So the Senshi of time is alive. I wonder why she was here of all days.' the figure thought to himself looking over at the baby his idiot for a student's wife was holding 'she probably saved the lil' one's life knowing how Genma is he probably would of killed the child if it was a girl.' the figure paused in his musings as he took a closer look at the child. Enhancing his vision with his ki he studied the child's own ki and chi.

As he studied the child's ki and chi he had to suppress the urge to laugh in joy at what he found 'she's reborn finally she's been reborn my favorite student has been reborn oh my wife will be so happy once I tell her. Now I know it was a good thing I used that little memory erasing ki technique ko-chan taught me on Sailor Pluto. Soon I will be able to teach my real martial art to my rightful heir now if only their's a way to remove that gender spell from my student.' The figure looks around and notices while he was thinking everyone had left the delivery room and it was being prepped for another patient 'Well guess I better go find out what that idiot Genma is doing.'

Years pass life goes on everything changes yet stays the same wars are fought battles are won and lost.

At the Gates of Time Setsuna watches as Usagi grows up and also makes sure she is safe. She also watches over Usagi's friends Especially Naru ' I don't get what it is about that girl it's like any thing dangerous or chaotic is attracted to her. I can't even count how many times a soul sucking demonic spell book or magical item has arrived at her house. Hell the black cats in the neighborhood are afraid to cross HER path because of all the bad luck she has. I can't for the life of me figure out why Naru has such rotten luck. You think it would have gotten better as Naru grew up but noooo! When Usagi's powers awoke she had to keep saving Naru from Metallia's Youma. I know it was not Naru's fault but damn it was annoying.' Setsuna was about to continue her internal rant when she felt a power that should be long dead 'She was reborn how. Actually never mind how' Setsuna thinks as she feels another wave of power, 'Who is She fighting to need to use so much power.'

Beryl was freezing to death slowly but surly freezing to death looking back on her fight with Serenity and later her reincarnated daughter she could tell she was being used. 'Well they say hindsight is twenty/twenty. Damn it, it was so obvious something wasn't right I mean an assassin would never leave a knife behind that so boldly implicated his Queen. No I had to get blinded by my need to strike out at someone in revenge for my daughter's death. I have been robbed of my vengeance my so-called generals did that for me. Heh my Generals that's a laugh they were more like Metallia's Generals. Damn bitch it's too bad the moon brat did away with that hag now I will have to thank her Mother when I join her in the after life'

Beryl's lips and skin are turning blue as the winds and snow outside her prison pick up 'Well I guess this is it goodbye cold cruel...WHAT THE HELL ' Beryl feels a power sweep over her Prison putting slight cracks in it 'My daughter she's been reborn now I'll definitely have to thank Serenity, But who is she fighting to use so much power.' Feeling a need to help her daughter Beryl calls on powers she has not used for a long time she feels the air through the cracks in the crystal 'Saffron still alive and kicking I see. Not for long if he harms my daughter. But how am I to get out of here. I tried to blast my way out several times but that didn't work only made the thing stronger yet the shockwave of my daughters power from outside the crystal put cracks in it. Wait a minute that's it if I can slowly leak my power out through the cracks my daughter made I should be able to break out by surrounding the crystal with my power and then condensing it'

Beryl starts glowing a bright crimson as she lets her magic seep out from her body and forces it through the cracks in the crystal Prison which start to grow wider as the magic tendrils reach the outside of the crystal allowing Beryl to force more of her magic through them. Soon Beryl's magic is covering the Crystal Prison in a thick layer of magical energy. "Now let's get out of here." Beryl starts pulling the energy back into herself but not dismissing it crushing her prison as the energy constricts around it. As soon as she is free Beryl flies off in the direction she felt her daughter's power still fighting Saffron's.

Nabiki watches in awe at the power Ranma and Saffron are throwing around. 'Fuck I don't ever want to be on Ranma's bad side. I use to believe anybody smarter than a four year old could beat Ranma but watching him fight now. He could have snapped me in half with just his pinky finger.' Nabiki shudders at the thought of what Ranma could have done to her if she pissed him off. Looking back at the fight Nabiki feels glad that Ranma is on her side 'Fuck that asshole up Ranma. It's to bad these idiot's broke my camera I wouldn't mind having a few pictures of this fight for myself especially the look on Saffron's face when Ranma defeats him.'

Shampoo looked on in shock, she had known Ranma was good but to go toe to toe and still have power to spare against someone, even all the village elders combined could not go toe to toe with. Now that's saying something. 'Finally my long quest to get Ranma to marry me is over. Their is no way the elders will ever be able to force Ranma in to our tribe.' taking another look at the fight for their lives going on around her, Shampoo shudders and pulls a unconscious Moose closer to her.

Shifting her gaze Shampoo looks intently at the blind boys face. 'Stupid fool getting himself knocked out by his own weapons. Though he is a handsome fool, if only he didn't obsess over me too much I would have happily married him if he had fought me in noble combat. I probably would have let him win too. Moving her attention back to the fight she notices Ranma's blocks are getting slower. 'Come on Ranma don't give up we are all counting on you. Akane is counting on you.'

Ranma looked up at her opponent 'Damn! That oversized bird, my ki is almost dried up'

"Face it landling your through, you can't beat me, you've got nothing left. The girl will die as will you and your Friends" Saffron yells down to Ranma from where he is floating in the air.

"Fuck you birdbrain **Moko Takabisha!"** 'I need more energy or else I won't win' looking into herself Ranma lets her body flow on autopilot blocking kicks and punches' where is it I know it is here' Ranma looks around in the darkness of her unconscious mind 'over there ' Ranma sees a ball of bright red light streaking towards her. Ranma recognizes the ball from when he first meditated after receiving the curse then she had pushed it away because of all the feminine ki that saturated the entire well of energy but now she was desperate. Her family and friends lives were on the line. So as the energy came closer she accepted it and every thing that came with it with open arms.

Ryoga watches his friend battles it out with Saffron. With each blow dealt to the birdman Ryoga rejoices and cringes at the same time' Why.. Why do I cringe every time Saffron is hit? He hurt Akane and is trying to kill me. Shouldn't I feel happy that he is being hurt back? If so why do I feel so sad each time a blow is landed on him?' Ryoga was jerked out of his thoughts when He hears a girl start to scream. 'Princess? '

Images lots and lots of Images assault Ranma's mind causing Ranma to drop to her knees and hold her head in her hands. Names of people, and Places came rattling through her head as lessons taught by teachers long dead were replayed like old home movies. Just when she thought the pain was through the knowledge of magical spells long out of use since a hundred years after the fall of both the Earth and Moon Kingdom. Slammed into her mind, inadvertently it demolished the walls holding the Neko ken. The Neko ken never stood a chance against the well of energy or Images that flew through her head, which tour the Neko ken apart bit by bit erasing it from existence within her mind. Clarity came to her abruptly as the images found their place inside her mind.

Saffron pulled back his assault on the landling as she fell to her knees clutching her head in pain

'What is going on here none of my attacks got through? She shouldn't be on her knees screaming in pain' Saffron was jerked out of his thoughts as the landling Started to glow a pale gold Looking closer he noticed her form start shifting her hair burst out of her pigtail and is now flowing out around her. Her face grew slimmer losing much of the baby fat it once had you could also see even though she was on her knees she had grown taller. But more startling than those changes was the crest on her brow.

'It can't be! She has the crest of the Royal Family. She looks Just like...'

Saffron watched in grim fascination, as the girl rose to her feet, like a man staring down the barrel of a gun wondering what he did to deserve it. The next words out of the girl's mouth were a death knell to him confirming his thoughts.

"I am Ranko Chido Princess of the Earth, Daughter of Katagai Chido and Beryl Chido, King and Queen of Earth. **I do not lose.**" Gathering energy in her Palms she throws it at Saffron.

'This is going to hurt' Saffron thinks just before the blast hits him. The blast explodes on impact with his body slamming him into a cliff face creating a huge hole in it in the shape of his body.

Genma looks at Ranma in shock as he announces to every one present that he's a girl. 'I'm glad we convinced Nodoka to stay home with Kasumi or else she'd have me commit seppuku on the spot. I know she's wanted to kill me ever since the idiot boy blabbed about the Neko ken. What a worthless son I'm curs…zaaaappp… Ouchie' a now barbecued Genma falls to the ground unconscious.

Ranko watched as Saffron was drilled into the cliff by one of her attacks looking around she noticed Saffron's soldiers back off looking in shock about something. 'Well lets get them out of the way Gathering more energy in her hands Ranko blasts the phoenix soldiers that where threatening her family and friends the soldiers who didn't get hit by the Bright beam of energy scattered. Pulling the doll form of Akane out of her pocket Ranko notice's its eyes starting to close.

"**Ryoga catch**," Ranko yells out to the lost boy who catches the doll. "**Get Akane to the Dragon Tap** **I'll hold Saffron and his pansies off."** Just as Ranko says this Saffron burst's out of the hole he was put in and charged right toward her.

Ryoga rushes off to the Dragon Tap his eyes never leaving it Praying to every god or goddess he knew of that he wouldn't get lost. Upon reaching the tap Ryoga looks down at the doll form of Akane noticing her eyes are about to close he jabs his finger into the Dragon Tap "Bakusei Tenketsu" he screams blowing the Dragon Tap to pieces. Water starts flying up from the shattered tap. The water arches through the sky before coming back down on Akane and Ryoga. The water quickly restores Akane to her normal form.

Ryoga flinches as the water hits him but stops when he realized he didn't change into a pig. Looking down at Akane to reassure himself she's safe he notices something's different about his chest 'that's strange when did my breasts get so... wait a minute breasts' Ryoga lets out a terrified feminine scream followed by a scream filled full of feminine anger "Ranko this is all your fault." When she looks up she notices she is standing in front of a hospital.

Nabiki seeing her sister safe sighed in relief though seeing Ryoga change into a girl with long Cherry blossom colored hair was Different. Noticing Ranma had taken out the guards watching them she decided it was time to leave.

"Hey Xian Pu I think its time we got out of here don't you think." Nabiki called out to Shampoo in Mandarin. A deflected fireball crashed in to the cliff face behind them.

Shampoo quickly agreed with the middle Tendo's assessment of the situation The Guards were gone and everyone else's attention was on the fight with Ranma and Saffron. Handing Moose over to Nabiki she picked up Ranma's disgrace of a father. 'How this idiot raised someone like Ranma I will never understand. Be safe Ranma' Shampoo and Nabiki turned away from the fight and began their run for the coast.

Ranko threw punch after kick after punch at Saffron. She was trying with all her might to bring the birdman down. 'I know I'm doing damage to him he just won't drop' looking around when Saffron and her broke apart from their latest assault she saw her friends and rivals had already left. Even Ryoga had managed to disappear with Akane.

Saffron tried dodging the blows from the annoying landling, but most got through dealing major damage to his body 'Just a little longer then she'll wear her self out' Saffron thinks to himself ignoring the world around him as he and Ranko took the attacks up another notch.

Beryl was almost in sight of the fight when she felt Saffron's Power rise and her daughters rise to match it. Coming to the battle she saw why Saffron and her daughter were going toe to toe. This was a fight to the death and both fighters knew it. Summoning all her power Beryl flew straight toward the two fighters before she could get to the fight she saw her daughter gather a huge amount of energy and fired it at Saffron.

Ranko had been fighting Saffron for to long her newfound energy was slowly leaving her. 'Damnit if I Don't figure out something Saffron Might go after my friends next. I have to finish it here. Heh guess it's time to Pull out all the stops' gathering a huge ball of energy in her hands she throws it at Saffron. "Suck on That asshole" Ranko says as the ball of energy tears Saffron apart Before Collapsing into unconsciousness.

Beryl arrived by her daughter's side just in time to catch her before her body hit the ground. Looking at the egg that was what was left of Saffron she frowned "I should destroy you for even thinking to harm my daughter."

A moan of pain brings her attention back to her daughter "Don't worry my child momma is here."

She says lifting her daughter into her arms before quickly flying away, Forgetting all about Saffron's Egg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok heres the next chapter I put it through a Word 2003 spell checker. Errors came up when it was checked this time they have now been fixed this chapter will be expanded later. anyway I still would like to thank my Pre reader Jerry for all his help with this.As always if you like it Review, Hate it Review, think it needs work Review. Anyone not have the picture yet Review. See ya next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah it's you welcome yes welcome back this old man could use the company. Ah you want to here more of my tale. Heh well alright then young one's gather round and remember to keep your ears open an your imaginations open even farther, but do remember I claim no ownership of the people in this tale they belong to the goddess's and demons from whoms imagination they were spawned. now on with the story:

**Chapter Two**

In a void of darkness, a pair of brilliant green eyes open 'huh where am I now? Last thing I remember I fell asleep next to Akane's hospital bed.'

"Hello Ryoga" a woman says walking out of the void in front of Ryoga, she has long light pink hair a petite figure with average sized hips and a medium sized chest she is wearing a white leather blouse with a chain mail skirt that went to her knees made of tightly woven silver. Etched into the leather above the woman's heart was a yellow and red symbol.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asks but is startled by his own feminine sounding voice looking down at himself or herself because Ryoga was now indeed a female she was about to scream when the events of what happened earlier fully caught up with her.

While Ryoga was remembering the events of the day the woman took her own time to study her. her hair is a little lighter than mine verging on white depending which way the light hits it her figure is also like mine though her muscles are a bit more pronounced her chest is a little smaller but that will come with age' looking deeper she sees images from the girl no boys former life. 'so this is my reincarnation a boy who has always chased around the person she is now supposed to protect screaming prepare to die or because of you I've seen hell I'm surprised the princess's incarnation still sees mine as a friend I hope my incarnation will change her ways before she is found as a enemy instead of a friend.' Noticing her reincarnation coming out of her own thoughts Yumi Katai soldier of the queens royal guard came out of her own thoughts.

"So I'm a girl but how the water from the Dragon Tap restores people to their true form so I should still be a boy" Ryoga mutters to herself.

"Perhaps I can explain that Ryoga" Ryoga looks startled by the voice but then remembers about the other person who was here with her, slipping into a fighting stance Ryoga prepares to defend herself. "Who are you" she asks the woman who looked a lot like she did now.

I'm you or who you used to be. But if you must know our name it was Yumi Katai a simple wanderer who later became a royal guard of a princess and her friend.

Of course that was before someone killed her then I became a blooded warrior against a neighboring kingdom who had assassinated her for some unknown reason. We fought many battles that evening us and the others who protected our friend.

As Yumi told her tale Ryoga started to have memories of a life she never lived.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A eight year old Yumi wandered slowly down a worn cobblestone road a heavy pack on her back, her mother had died giving birth to her leaving her father heart broken he had slowly started slipping away until when she was four, her father had decided to teach her his school of warrior arts, a new life had sprung up in her father's soul as he taught her technique after technique she soaked everything her father taught her up like a sea sponge then it happened. that day she was learning a new technique her father said would allow her too teleport at will but until she mastered it she would randomly teleport so he had bought her a traveling pack so she would have some clothing and food when she did, she had just successfully teleported when a group of bandits attacked her and her fathers camp her father fought the bandits decimating their ranks until a lone bandit managed to sneak up behind him and slit her fathers throat the next thing she knew she had teleported to wherever she was now the last thing she remembered of her father was a energy blast he had shot out of his hands destroying her father and the man who killed him now she wandered the solar system fighting rampaging monsters or the occasional demon 'the lost girl' they call me guess they'll never know how close to the truth that really is. Yumi looks up as she hears a girl's voice yelling at someone ahead of her._

"_hey let me go I don't wanta go I said let me go" Yumi pulls her fathers sword off her back and rushes at the man who was holding a kicking and screaming red haired girl about the same age as her over his shoulder. Ramming her body into him she watches in satisfaction as he loses the grip he had on the girl who jumps off his back as he goes flying into the wall of a nearby store. Her grin of satisfaction disappears as three other men dressed in the same uniform pull out there own swords as one they begin to attack her she ducks the first guys sword swipe getting behind him she back flips off the second ones chest kicking him in the chin and breaking his jaw spinning around in mid air she slams the hilt of her sword into the back of her first opponents head knocking him unconscious the last opponent looks at his two downed friends and takes off running only to find himself face to face with a very sharp saber held by a young boy about ten years old, kidnapping the queens daughter is kind of frowned on in these parts of the '**Royal**' Market place wouldn't you agree Prince Hiryu?" behind the boy another boy with black hair nodded his assent "I do lord Saffron I don't think mother would be too happy with some one trying too kidnap Ranko" after saying this Hiryu drew a finger across his throat making the kidnappers eyes go wide with fear._

_Yumi watched the byplay between the two boys and kidnapper and would of laughed if the situation wasn't what it was looking over her shoulder she notices the first guy who had the princess over his shoulder start to get up but is knocked back into unconsciousness as said princess knocks him over the head with a black smiths hammer she pulled out of nowhere making Yumi blink then laugh as the princess leans on her hammer and starts examining her nails as if she hadn't even done anything. Noticing her laugh the princess walks over to her and Sticks her hand out "hi I'm Ranko wanta be friends" Yumi unsure what to say but never having any friends before took the offered hand "sure why not my names Yumi"_

**_Six years later_**

_Yumi and Ranko had from the day they met become really good friends doing almost everything together whether it be scamming free treats form the Market vendors or learning new techniques from the Royal martial arts instructor, they even were explained that time of the month by Ranko's mother, they were inseparable well almost Yumi still teleported randomly, speaking of which Yumi was fourteen now and lost again wondering through another forest "why in the world do I always wind up in a forest" Yumi muttered to herself looking around she sees the trees thinning up ahead about damn time she muttered to her self as she walked into a clearing but stopped in her tracks when she saw Saffron the phoenix lord ,her secret crush, practicing a martial arts style with his shirt off. Needless to say she never stood a chance._

"_Oww my head hurts what happened" Yumi muttered to her self as she returned to the land of the living._

"_You feinted" Saffron's voice said from behind her luckily for Yumi's sanity he had put his shirt back on. Yumi's remembering the reason she feinted_ _started blushing a bright red 'oooh those big muscles...' _

"_Follow me" Saffron said leading Yumi out of the clearing to a nearby mountain upon reaching the base of the mountain saffron scooped Yumi into her arms and flew up too the doors leading to the great hall of Phoenix castle when saffron set Yumi down she was blushing almost crimson as her head was filled with perverted thoughts from her ride in Saffron's arms. _

_That evening after dinner Saffron went down too one knee in front of Yumi and asked her too marry him Yumi blushed crimson and gave him her answer with a passionate kiss on the young mans lips._

**_Two months later_**

_Yumi bowed to her friend s mother who tapped one shoulder than the other with a giant broad sword knighting her and inducting her into the royal guard Yumi stood from her bow and turned to the witnesses of the ceremony her first friend and her soon to be husband, prince herb of the dragon clan and his bride too be izumi were here too._

_The ceremony went quickly ending with her friend accepting them as her Royal guard._

_After the ceremony Saffron and Yumi retired to their Quarters in the palace._

**_Two years later_**

_Yumi looked out over the heads of the people in the market place looking for her friend there had been rumors going around saying the moon was looking to take over the earth kingdoms land and enslave its people so the Queen had ordered her and the rest of Ranko's friends to watch over her and make sure she was safe well Ranko didn't like that and had gotten into a heated argument with her mother this morning which ended with the queen deciding to make a arranged marriage between Ranko and a prince from another kingdom called Jurei or was it Jurai Ranko had stormed off in anger at her mother even going so far as to call her a overbearing bitch now here she was trying to find her friend who was hiding from everyone. Suddenly feeling a build up of power Yumi turned to her the other guards who where now her friends they gave each other a slight nod indicating they had felt it to and headed off to where they had felt the build up of power. Reaching the spot Yumi had a weird since of being there before looking closely she gasped this was where she had met Ranko all those years ago but now it was deserted and falling apart turning a corner she stopped and dropped to her knees bursting into tears for in front of her was her friends lifeless body her husband who was behind her threw his arms around her turning her head away from the dead body of her friend._

_She heard her husband call out to Herb "Herb go to the palace tell the queen of the moons treachery Then go home and prepare yourself I have a feeling that tonight we go to war. _

**_Later that evening _**

_Yumi looked on as fires raged around her the battle was growing fierce again spinning around she felt a slight resistance in her spin as her sword cleaved through the neck of another moon kingdom soldier as he tried sneaking up to strike her from behind, blood splashed up from where his head was once connected with his torso drenching her and her blade in blood. She had been separated from the group Ranko's mother had teleported to the moon awhile ago her fathers technique reacting with that of the queens had teleported her right into the middle of a hangar filled with soldiers and starships all she could do was mutter a curse before she was attacked from all directions at once._

_Now here she was in that same hangar the battle on the surface raising to a crescendo above her looking around she noticed all the exits to the hangar were destroyed she was stuck leaning against the one starship that had survived her fight with the soldiers Yumi blinked owlishly the a grin grew on her face as she turned and ran up the boarding ramp to the ship reaching the control room she started the ship up after dealing with the security system i.e. shoving her sword in the annoying control board asking for a authorization code. Blasting her way out of the hangar Yumi began targeting everything that wasn't a earth kingdom soldier which was pissing off a few demons since that meant she was also targeting them while muttering about the moon kingdom sinking so low to be using demons as she went to make a second pass a demon got a lucky shot on the engine of the ship sending it spiraling out of control Yumi managed to get control of the ship just enough to soften the landing a little. Crawling out of the wreckage of the ship Yumi discovered she wasn't in the nicest of company as not a few demons wanted a piece of her for firing at them Yumi split the first demon that came at her in half 'stupid thinking that just cause I crawled out of a crashed ship I'm not dangerous spinning around she dodged a clawed hand that would of split her back open she relieved the demon of said hand slicing it off at the wrist before running it through out of the side of her vision she saw another demon swing a sword at her flinging her body backwards she managed to avoid the strike but stumbled as her ankle which had twisted in the crash gave out planting her on her butt her sword was sent flying off out of her reach as a demon tore it out of her grasp. Pure depression began to run through her veins as she saw the blade one of the demons wield come straight for her neck energy began to course through her body which formed in her hands and with one final cry Yumi and a hundred feet of her surroundings disappeared in a bright green flash. On another part of the moon a different bright flash went up destroying the atmosphere. This same flash sent the moon queens daughter and court forward._

Ryoga woke out of her memories she was sure that's what they were turning to the woman with a Questioning look on her face. "Yes Ryoga those where memories more precisely those are our memories yours and mine of our past life."

"But Married to Saffron I mean ewwww. I can't even think it" Ryoga shuddered

Yumi just smiled reminiscing about her husband and her in their past life.

Then frowned about his behavior yesterday "he didn't used to act like a spoiled brat so don't judge him too harshly I'm not asking you too try getting back together with him either. Any way I'm here because it is time for you to once again take up our sword to protect our friend because the enemy of the past has not been defeated delayed yes but not defeated we once swore to our friend and her mother that should she need it we would be there to protect her if you accept this task you will remember more from our past and remember unarmed and armed techniques lost to this world for generations your curse is no longer so you don't have to worry about that do you accept.

Ryoga bowed her head knowing there was really no choice "I accept what was once mine and give up what is for an oath taken long ago"

Akane looked over at Ryoga wondering what the girl meant when she said that she had felt a strange shudder go through her body a premonition of things to come for better or worse turning over she drifted off to sleep but not before hearing Ryoga mutter Saffron's name in her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hiya how ya doing heres the fixed chapter two do you like it do you loooooove it do yoooou want sooooooome moooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrre of it or do you haaaaaate it despiiiiiiiiisssssse it and want to friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie it well tough can't hear you if you don't review muhahahahahahahahahahaha...cough... hack... sputter...

Damn am I crazy oh well can't be helped Please remember to review and if you have any idea's for what should happen tell me and like I said this is just the begining the chapters that are on here will become bigger before I put out another chapter. oh did I mention that you should review.


	4. Chapter 4

ahhh back again young ones. well I guess I've kept you waiting long enough remember these characters do not belong to me but people of far greater wealth and stature now on with our story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a world filled with darkness and ancient ruins, a sudden flash of flame Shoots into the sky heralding the arrival of a man who seemed as unchangeable as the world of ruins around him. The man was muscular and seemed to have the build of a seasoned fighter. His hair the color of pure silver falls down his back in a lose pony tail. His face is regal looking even with the scars that run diagonally along his high cheekbones or the slight nick in his narrow and pointed nose. His eye's, even filled with the weariness of the horrors he has seen created by his own hands and others, are alight with a inner fire that make their red irises shine brightly in the darkness of this realm of shadow and ruin. The man walks with a grace and purpose forged through years of searching many realms for his lost queen's prison and now he was close to finding her again.

The man reached up over his left shoulder and grabbed the hilt of a giant broadsword with a quick yank, pull and then twirl of the wrist he brought the sword in front of him it's blade gave off a bright gleam as if a invisible strand of light in the dark shadows of the realm shone upon the blade. The man swung the blade in a slash to his right before once again sheathing the blade. He gave off no sign of surprise at the thump in the shadows or at the head with a look of shock on its face that rolled to a stop at his feet. The man looked at the face of the head for a second before lifting his black booted foot and letting it fall crushing the head as he continues on his way to one of the more intact ruins.

"I'm coming Metallia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi woke up groggily sitting up in the western style bed Washu had put in his room and tried to spot what woke him. Not seeing the Space Pirate Ryoko and the Jurai Princess Ayeka waging bloody war against each other he shrugged his shoulders and was about to go back to sleep when he heard the sound of someone crying.

His curiousness wining out over the need to sleep Tenchi throws his feet over the edge of the bed and slips on a pair of Ryo ohki slippers, Sasami had made for his birthday, and walks over to his bedroom door. Tenchi quietly opens his door and walks out into the hallway looking down the right side of the hall way he sees Ryoko and Ayeka both snoring away. The two girls seemed to be sleeping with their backs too each other

"Well I'll give them this their both beautiful when they are asleep." stepping around the two girls while being careful not to wake them he walks down the stairs into the living room. Sliding open the glass door that leads outside. Tenchi finds himself embraced by a warm summers breeze but with it comes a chill because of the soft sobs that are carried on it. Following the noise leads him up the stairs to his grandfathers shrine. Walking up to the door Tenchi reaches his hand to slide it open

"Tenchi stop your grandfather needs tonight alone"

Tenchi Jumps back startled by the sudden voice whirling around he sees Ryoko's head sticking out from the earth near him. Her whole body soon came next as she floated out of the earth floating over to him Ryoko grabs his arm and starts dragging him away towards the lake.

"Ryoko stop let me go whats going on with grandpa whys he crying. RYOKO." Ryoko stops just short of going into the lake. Tenchi Your grandfather didn't just chase me here out of over glorified male pride that I attacked Jurai. "No he chased me here out of love."

"You mean grandpa was in love with you."

"NO YOU IDIOT" Ryoko takes a moment to calm down and keep from strangling the boy she loves.

"Tenchi it was not just Ayeka Yosho was promised to marry. Along time ago this solar system used to be the domain of two kingdoms the Earth Kingdom and the Moon kingdom. Your grandpa was engaged to the princess of the Earth both loved each other but when they where engaged things went down hill because the Earth princess saw Yosho as a pervert when she found out his sister was included in the deal."

"News of a war between the Earth and the Moon had just reached Jurai when Ryoko attacked"

Tenchi nearly jumped ten feet in the air when his grandfather spoke from behind him. "I used it as my reason to leave Jurai behind to find and help my love. Ryoko was just going to try and lose me in the battles between earth and the moon."

"Yeah would of worked to if there was a battle going on but no such luck by the time we got here the war was done seeing my chance to lose the annoying fly known as your grandfather disappear I turned to fight. Well you know how that ended up."

"After I fought Ryoko and locked her in the cave. I left to find any clues on what happened. But all I could find out was the capital was lost to the ocean and with it anyone who could really tell me what happened or build a ship to get me back home. I found out latter I was only partially wrong. one day I ran into a old fish monger who was saying how good the old days where and how the princess of Atlantis would always stop by his shop I asked the old man if he knew what happened to her. He told me how she was assassinated by the moon kingdom.

So twenty years after the start of my quest I returned to this valley where me and Ryoko fought to hopefully wait till old age claimed me so I could see my fiancé but it never did and I almost went straight to Funaho with a Axe when I found out she was still keeping my life span long but stayed my hand because that tree was all that was left of my old life.

So that day I built a shrine for my beloved fiancé Heh even if she thought me a pervert I still love her with all my heart. And that is how this shrine came about. Any way it is late Tenchi and you need to go to bed. Unless you and Ryoko have something else in mind Yosho says with a sly grin the boys way. Then laughs as Ryoko starts chasing the boy toward the house. Yosho turns to look at the lake for a minute "I miss you my sweet Ranko " he quietly says before turning away and walking towards the shrine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello to all of you who read this story. I'm sorry you've waited this long for the update to the story. My lil sister died in a car wreck after the last chapter was posted and I was in the middle of writing this chapter. When she died my muse seemed to die with her but hopefully I will get my muse back from the dead soon once again I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

ahhh hello my friends welcome back. It's been awhile hasn't it well lets get to the story then. Just remember these characters belong to far greater people than this humble story teller.

**Return of the Earth Princess**

**Chapter 4**

A sleek ship, haphazardly patched and full of holes, made it's way through the laser defense systems of the moon palace. The pilot of the ship nervously watched as a Drop ship in front of her was blown to pieces. After one of the moon palaces lasers speared through it's core. Shrapnel from the explosion put even more holes in her precious shuttle. The loud noise of the shrapnel hitting her ship gave her a start, but she retained her icy cool she was well known for. Damn it someones gonna pay for this when this is over. Come on baby just hold together a little longer.

"SGT. Laseter get your men ready to drop."

I had to follow my husbands advice. Get your pilot's license he said. It will be fun he said. Damn you Herb. Adjusting her trim a bit to keep her ship in the air and fly straight Izumi resisted the urge to pull up sharply as a laser flew past her view screen.

"I think thats close enough" she says to herself flicking up on a switch on her control panel to lower her ships boarding ramp. She hears the shouting of the Sgt Laseter as he's rushing the troops out of the ship. A icy chill runs down her spine as the palaces AAA goes silent.

Capt. Franklyn Locks on to his target. A Earth transport ship, that has managed to make several successful troop drops on the capital. Not bothering to waste any missile's on the target he closes into gun range. shooting off a quick 3 second burst from his cannon's. He watches the rounds go into the open belly of the plane. Slicing what Franklyn can only assume is the jump master in half. A warning buzz in his ears makes him break off before he can finish the transport.

"Missile launch detected".

The female voice of his computers AI repeats in his head. Warning alarms go off in his helmet. Breaking right he fires of a quick burst of chaff. The missile thank fully takes the bait and explodes harmlessly.

"Where are you you earth kingdom scum" Franklyn says scanning the skies for the other fighter. A quick glint of steel off a search light gives him his answer. Franklyn brings the nose of his fighter around without taking his eyes off the other plane. The dance of angels beginning.

Herb ducked behind a wall as Laser bolts whipped past his head. Pulling a grenade from his vest he pulled the pin and tossed the grenade around the corner a Explosion and loud screams let him know the grenade did it's job rushing to the next available cover Herb fired of two Ki attacks as he slid behind the safety of a raised planter a explosion above him drew his attention looking up he saw another Transport ship get done in by the AAA guarding the palace.

"Sgt. Martin we need to take out those AAA guns." Herb called out to one of the squad leaders under his command.

Izumi coughed up a little more blood as her vision was fading to black around the edges. The AAA was lighting up the sky around the palace again her flight crew was dead the Jump masters blood had splashed on the back of her chair and on the control panels of her ship no her coffin she new she wouldn't be making it home this time.

The same rounds that tore through the Sgt. Had torn through her as well. The AAA shells lit up the sky around her it was a beautiful sight almost like her own private fireworks show. If someone doesn't take out that AAA the rest of our Airbourne will be torn to shreds well I'm gonna die either way. Squinting away the blackness creeping in on her Izumi looks at the AAA below her and picks out the juiciest position she can find. Coughing up more blood, she winces in pain as the AAA position's gunners seems to read her thoughts and start directing all the fire they could at her. A soft chuckle comes to her lips. "All this fire and lead just for little ol' me. Well my life is not cheap and I want payment in full". Rounds hammer into the ship igniting it on fire making it look like a comet blazing through the sky. None of the AAA can change the ships course as it plumets towards the surface of the moon.

Mars looks up in shock as a smoking transport ship plumets straight towards her. "This is gonna hurt"

The shock wave from the explosion picked her up and hurled her away from the dug in AAA guns. The men manning the guns weren't as lucky, to have magical armor as she did, and were torn apart by the shock wave. Their blood splattering everywhere. Standing up weakly Mars stared at the devastation the transport pilot had caused. The AAA piece and the nearby HQ were gone just wiped off the face of the moon. "Who the fuck was that pilot."

A sudden chill swept through her and the world tilted as she fell over. She tried to use her hands to stop her fall but she couldn't move them. She bounced, then rolled, her eyes stared at the sight before her, it was her body cut in half as it collapsed to the ground in front of her she got her answer.

"That was my wife"

Herb stared at the wreckage of his wife's ship and collapsed to his Knee's. The flash of light and blackness that consumed him after was a welcome relief from this nightmare called war.

Jameson pulled the bolt back discharging the spent plasma cartridge in his P22 Sniper Rifle. Sliding the bolt forward he chambered another round. Sighting his next target he pulled the trigger as another explosion ripped through the air.

The Earth Kingdom's attack force had fallen on them swiftly. Most of the moons forces were ripped to shreds in the first hour of the fighting. He was lucky enough to be off the reservation when the fighting started. The weapon he was using now was a relic of a past war all he had to remind him of his grandfather. Who gave him the rifle as a present on his 16th birthday. It was the last gift he received from him, before the old man died of cancer. Chambering another round Jameson gave a silent prayer that he wouldn't have to meet his grandfather anytime soon.

Explosions light up the surface of the moon. Fires destroying homes and buildings as the Earth kingdom's soldiers advance forward toward their goal the moon palace. Above the moon another battle was taking place.

"Damn it not again" Cpt. Franklyn pushed the stick forward and to the right as plasma rounds ripped passed his cockpit. The earth kingdoms pilot was good very good. Franklyn swore again as more rounds passed his cockpit. Some of the rounds peppered the sides of his fighter. Pulling his fighter in a right bank. Franklyn dropped his throttle and extended his air brake, pulling his fighters nose around. The enemy pilot rolled his own fighter on it's side. Franklyn saw the belly of the enemies Fighter fly passed barely a inch above his cockpit wind screen. keeping his fighter in a tight turn Franklyn tried to keep his eyes on the enemy fighter. Franklyn thanked the designers of his fighter for the bubble canopy, that allowed him a clear view of the other fighter. A sleek earth kingdom fighter known as the Gremlin.

"Damn S O B's had to of modified that thing. Wolf 1 to base Request Immediate reinforcement."

"Sorry Wolf 1 we can not send you any reinforcements hanger has been over run by hostiles"

"SHIT!" Franklyn jerked his stick to the side. Barely avoiding fire from another Gremlin fighter, as it joined the fight. Rolling his plane on to her back. Franklyn pulled the stick to his chest. Pulling the fighter through a split S. Looking behind him Franklyn saw both gremlin fighters on his tail. "Ok you bastards lets see you follow this" pushing his throttle forward Franklyn's fighter shot towards the streets of the lunar kingdoms capital.

"Come on girl hold together" Franklyn whispered lovingly to his fighter whipping her in between and around buildings. The scenery seemed to blur by as he swerved around over several buildings. Fliping over the top of a building Franklyn gives off a manic laugh as one of the gremlins chasing him smashes into the building he just passed

"suck on that you bastard oooOOOHH SHIT" fliping the bird on her side quickly franklyn barely manages to squeeze his fighter between two high rises. The remaining gremlin pilot were extremely good keeping pace with Franklyn's fighter as he juked in and around buildings even following him under several bridges. Just as the lead gremlin had Franklyn dead to rights it exploded the debris bounced harmlessly off a larger ship as it flew right through the fire ball

"Wolf this is Artemis your clear" Sailor Mercury called out to the lone surviving member of wolf squadron. His silver hunter class fighter fell into formation to the right and slightly behind her own ship the Artemis. Giving the pilot a thumbs up she was shocked when his plane just exploded. "What the hell" warning sirens went off in her cockpit rolling left she barely missed being charbroiled by a large fire ball that flew past her ship.

Saffron had been watching the dogfight going on above the moon for awhile. Saffron had split his attention between chucking fireballs at the surrounding buildings and watching the dogfight. He was mostly letting the grunts deal with the street to street fighting. After seeing the blue moon kingdom ship step in to save the smaller silver fighter. Saffron decided to test himself against the pilot. Tossing a fireball that vaporized the smaller fighter. Saffron flew after the blue metallic ship chucking fire balls as he went one of his fire balls manage to hit the ship's engine completely destroying it.

"Ok that was pathetic" Saffron said a little disappointed on how quick he was able to down the Blue fighter. Looking around for another fight saffron was surprised by a bunch of ice spikes flying towards him from the downed ship. Flaring his flames saffron quickly melted the spikes of ice before they reached him. Turning to face his opponent he frowned as he saw what she was dressed in.

"you know I can see your underwear that skirt really doesn't cover much."

Mercury's face flushed red with anger forming a sword of ice she charged at her opponent. Normally she was the calmest of the Senshi. But the blatant disrespect this man showed her pissed her off. Thrusting forward with her sword she was surprised as the man blocked her attack batting her away like nothing. Gritting her teeth she charged back at him swinging her sword in a slash for his side the man smirked blocking her slash, knock her sword wide and away from him. He then retaliated spinning into her. His fist flashed out back handing her away again his sword slashing a gash in her side. Shrouding the area with mist Mercury launched more ice shards at the man.

Saffron flared his fiery aurora clearing the mist away and melting the ice shards the girl threw at him rushing at her he parried the girls thrusts jumping into the air saffron kicked the girl in the face. sending her crashing back into her wrecked ship. Mercury blasted out of the ship hosing the area down with more ice shards. Hearing clapping from above her mercury looked up in time to receive another kick to her face courtesy of saffron.

"Jeesh aren't you a one trick show well you showed me yours now its my turn" holding a fire ball in each hand saffron started chucking fire balls at Mercury as she ran around trying not to become barbeque. the battle by this point had attracted youma as well but they steered clear of the fight after a few of their number were struck down by the two combatants. Though there were some who stuck around.

"I got fifty on the blue haired chick don't let me down girlie" John called out to Mercury as she dodged a fireball. John handed his money to his fellow youma Mr. Smith. Doe just shook his head slightly as he looked at John out of the corner of his eye which widened slightly as John was engulfed in flames by a random fireball from Saffron that Mercury barely dodged in time. Gulping slightly Doe turned to Mr. smith "I'll put fifty on the flame guy" Smith reached out to take Doe's bet when Doe was suddenly run through by several ice spears that Mercury threw at saffron. "uuuummm mommy" Smith cried out just before he was Frozen and then burned to ash by Mercury and Saffron.

Saffron was amazed by how tough this girl in front of him was. Though compared to him she was still weak parrying another slash from Mercury he stepped in to her guard and rabbit punched her in the gut. Knocking the air from her lungs before he could back hand her away from him a green flash drew his attention away from Mercury.

"Yumi ?"

Saffron said a cold feeling shooting through him brought his attention back to the fight. Saffron Looked down at Mercury and the long blade of ice that had gone through his heart. The phoenix lifted the girl off the ground by her chin and gave her a sick smirk as he summoned his flames into the hand that held her head flash frying her face killing her instantly before his own flames consumed him.

Ami bolted awake in bed. Looking around her room, She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. When she didn't see anyone trying to burn her alive. Laying back down to sleep. She decided to ask her friends, at the Senshi meeting the next day, if they had anymore memories from the fall.

* * *

Hiya folks well here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it. Oh and by now you know the drill like it review hate it review think I'm crazy send me some chocolate MMMMmmm chocolate. Me like chocolate and Reviews.


End file.
